


Счёт

by Lisa_Lis



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:38:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lis/pseuds/Lisa_Lis
Summary: Касамацу позвонил Имаёши в минуту слабости, насквозь проеденный тоской и скукой, а теперь не мог пойти на попятную





	Счёт

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Kuroko no Basuke 2019 на фб-2019.  
> Бета - Jude_Brownie

Имаёши пришёл минута в минуту, как договаривались. Теперь он сидел напротив и любезничал с официанткой, выбирая десерт, даже название которого казалось приторно-сладким. Касамацу по-спартански ограничился чаем без сахара, понимая, что не съест ни кусочка из-за волнения.

Он позвонил Имаёши в минуту слабости, насквозь проеденный тоской и скукой, а теперь не мог пойти на попятную. В конце концов, срочная встреча без повода могла стоить Касамацу множества подколов и издёвок от Имаёши, который не гнушался тем интимных и низменных. Теперь придётся идти до конца.

— Итак, — сказал Имаёши, стоило официантке отойти. Он уложил локти на стол и склонился ближе: — Как проведём наше маленькое свидание?

На самом деле он этих тем не просто не гнушался, а очень, очень любил. Что Касамацу прекрасно знал, но всякий раз оказывался не готов. Вот и сейчас ему пришлось стиснуть зубы, чтобы не выругаться, и незаметно ущипнуть себя за руку, чтобы не покраснеть.

— Ну-ну, не напрягайся ты так, — Имаёши заулыбался ещё шире. — Я знаю, что ты по очень важному и серьёзному делу. А как иначе, если ты — это ты?

Касамацу фыркнул, чувствуя, как раздражение и нервозность сходят на нет. Имаёши всегда умело лавировал в течении его настроений, тонко ощущая малейшие изменения и замечая границы, за которые заступать нельзя. Хотя частенько подбирался к ним вплотную.

— Это не свидание, так что я не собираюсь оплачивать твои гастрономические извращения, — сказал Касамацу, не забыв пнуть любовь Имаёши к сладкому.

На самом деле ему очень нравилось быть свидетелем этой маленькой слабости Имаёши, хотя от одного взгляда на горы крема и взбитых сливок всякий раз начинало подташнивать.

— Моё сердце разбито, — Имаёши картинно приложил ладонь к груди, намного левее места, где должно находиться сердце у людей. — Ты ко мне несправедлив.

Касамацу повезло: начало монолога прервал приход официантки с подносом, шоколадным десертом на нём, чашкой чаю и высоким стаканом латте с белой молочной шапкой. Имаёши принялся рассыпаться в благодарностях, а Касамацу ему отчаянно завидовал, у него так легко болтать с девушками всё ещё не получалось.

Касамацу подтянул чашку к себе, обхватил её, как спасательный круг. Ему необходимо было собраться с мыслями, прежде чем он выпалит какую-нибудь чушь. Его предложение должно показаться дельным и интересным, а не криком о помощи.

— Ты сейчас вскипятишь свой чай взглядом, честное слово. Давай, выкладывай. Сначала твоё супер-важное дело, а потом уже будем любезничать. Я, кстати, мяч захватил и тут недалеко площадка — сыграем?

Имаёши действительно пришёл с небольшой спортивной сумкой и теперь смотрел на него со всей своей проницательностью, граничащей с чтением мыслей. Конечно, он ждал ответа только на первый вопрос, второй — не обсуждался, ведь Касамацу ни за что бы не отказался покидать мяч, а Имаёши никогда бы ему не позволил. Они оба любили баскетбол, немного по-разному, но сильно. 

Иногда Касамацу хотелось любить игру так же, как любил её Имаёши: чуть эгоистично, умея наслаждаться процессом и не брать на себя слишком много. Он сам так не умел. Только не будучи капитаном, не когда ты — причина проигрыша всей команды. На площадке он всегда был сконцентрирован и строг, а вне её — винил только себя и не давал спуску.

Касамацу хотел, очень хотел попробовать по-другому, и именно поэтому он был здесь.

— Мы оба сейчас не у дел. В основу на первом курсе не пробиться, скоро лето и тренировок станет ещё меньше. И я подумал… можно играть в стритбол. Собрать команду одногодок, поучаствовать в уличных турнирах. Не ради победы, а…

— Касамацу, — сказал Имаёши, прерывая его на полуслове. Касамацу выдохнул и даже немного обрадовался: его уже начинало заносить. — Я бы предположил, что тебе просто некого строить и очень захотелось ответственности на плечи, но всё же наоборот?

Имаёши улыбнулся одними глазами, не так, как обычно. Зачастую они оставались холодными, пока широкий рот тянулся в будничной улыбке; сейчас же даже стёкла очков и сильный прищур не делали его таким, каким делали всегда. 

Касамацу собрался с духом и сказал:

— Если ты согласишься, то у меня есть одна просьба. 

— Ещё одна, — подчеркнул Имаёши. 

Его глаза по-прежнему смеялись. Касамацу кивнул, отчаянно пытаясь сохранить серьёзность момента:

— Ещё одна. Я не буду капитаном.

— Им буду я, — сказал Имаёши не раздумывая, как будто только к этому и готовился с самого окончания старшей школы. — Отличный выбор, поздравляю.

Имаёши протянул руку, чтобы скрепить их уговор, и Касамацу не смог избежать этого пафосного, излишне торжественного жеста. 

Пальцы Имаёши были сухими и жёсткими, и очень узнаваемыми — сколько раз они жали друг другу руки перед матчами и после них. Касамацу подумалось, что больше им делать этого не придётся, ведь они будут на одной стороне.

Вместо этого будут совместные тренировки и игры, разработки стратегий, поездки в метро и посиделки в кафе — миллион поводов, чтобы увидеться и провести время вместе. Их больше не разделяло расстояние от Иокогамы до Токио, и придумывать причину для встречи тоже станет не нужно. Не нужно так же, как переживать обо всём на свете и чувствовать только свою вину.

Возможно, этим летом у Касамацу наконец-то получится вспомнить, что значит просто любить баскетбол, без сожалений и оговорок.

И тогда, однажды, он осмелится оплатить счёт Имаёши. Чтобы это точно было свиданием.


End file.
